


One Night in the Cold

by Cutdreg



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutdreg/pseuds/Cutdreg
Summary: The Mighty Nine spend one night in the cold, and decide that they have learned all they can from the experience and spend the next night in Widogast's Nascent Nein-Sided Tower.Two of the nine discover something warm in the snow... Which turns into something hot in the tower!
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	One Night in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wanted to play with! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy folks!

It. Was. Cold. 

It was REAL cold.

Like, there’s cold... But then there’s taking watch on your own in the middle of the frozen tundra, surrounded by miles and miles of nothing, nothing but more cold. 

Fjord risked a look out across the fields of snow just to his side. Even just this slight movement gave the wind many new ways to creep under his coats and furs, and wick away any body heat he might have built up in his stillness. 

It was, objectively, a beautiful view. A glistening example of the Wild Mothers beauty... But the bitter cold and howling wind still gave Fjord the creeps, he much preferred being back on the boat crossing the ice. Or better yet, on a boat in the blazing sun further south. 

Eventually his watch ended, and Jester woke to take over. Even her usual over the top peppiness was dampened by the cold. She quickly snuggled into the spot Fjord had just got up from to preserve some of the warmth he would have left, as Fjord moved back to his bedroll. 

As much as he wanted, and needed, to sleep soundly after a long day trekking through the frozen Tundra, he couldn’t.

He fell in and out of sleep, tossed and turned in his blankets to try and find a position away from the cold, but nothing seemed to work. 

Eventually, Fjord fell asleep long enough for a dream to come to him. It was unlike any other dream the Wildmother had sent him. Fjord was shrouded in darkness, not scary but comfortable darkness. It was serene and silent. 

He felt a presence there with him, a warmth that he so desperately needed directly in front of him, touching against his chest.

He reached out, his limbs felt like lead, clumsy and slow, but he managed to pull the warmth close against him, and heard a faint giggle, presumably the Wildmother’s although it sounded different, in the background as the dream melted into a true deep sleep. 

\---

Jester was cold. 

Probably not as cold as those that weren’t naturally resistant to cold temperatures, but still very cold. 

She regretted offering herself to take the middle watch, she was so warm while she slept in between Yasha and Beau! But she looked back to them and saw that they had very quickly closed the gap she left and were laying against each other, sleeping soundly. 

She smiled, it was quite funny watching them awkwardly flirt and dance around the others advances. But at the same time she so desperately wanted to see them together, they would make each other so happy, Jester was positive of that! 

Eventually, Jesters watch was over and she looked over the mighty nine, deciding where she should go back to sleep. She could jump in front of Beau, or behind Yasha, or over with Caleb and Caduceus but she assumed that Veth was buried somewhere in the pile of blankets. She looked to the side and saw Fjord too, but he was laying on his own, it seemed to Jester like he didn’t want to disturb any one else’s sleep so decided to sleep slightly away from the others.

She saw him shiver and twitch, he must have been freezing and barely asleep as he turned over, desperate to find warmth that just wasn’t there. 

She slipped her blankets out from between Yasha and Beau, allowing them to get even closer which excited Jester greatly! She quickly scurried over to Fjord and tip toed around him before slipping herself under his blanket behind him. She wanted to lay in front, but figured that Fjord would be less uncomfortable with her behind him.

But apparently she was wrong, as she threw her blanket on top of Fjords and lay down against his back, he shifted and turned, rolling over until he was face to face with her. She could see he was only half asleep, his bottom lip quivering from the cold, showing off the tiniest jagged peaks of his tusks. 

She felt his arms clumsily wrap around her and pull her close, she turned too so that her back was against his chest and curled up. She wasn’t thinking in this moment, bit she knew if she was she would be freaking out! Fjord had just turned to hold her, and now they were spooning together... 

This was the “kiss” all over again! 

Was the kiss just to give her air? Or did he want to kiss her?

Was the cuddling just for warmth? Or did he want to cuddle her? To sleep with her like this?

Jesters head swam with questions, but they swiftly left her mind, replaced with a fuzzy warmth as she felt Fjord’s arms grip tighter around her. She could worry about that later, right now she needed to enjoy this feeling for as long as possible... And just like that she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved, so dearly. 

\--- 

Fjord couldn’t think of a time where he had slept so well! He was used to sleeping on ships so sometimes the stillness of a bedroll on the ground was almost unsettling. He much preferred the gentle rocking of a ship on the waves but this was different. 

He felt so warm and comfortable, like he was wrapped up in the softest blanket, on the smoothest sea right after a storm. But he wasn’t... His eyes fluttered open and squinted, as the bright white snow reflected the early morning sunrise all around, making the early morning seem much brighter than it should do.

The weather was fair, it would seem, which meant they should make good time on their days trav- wait a second...

Only now Fjord noticed the lump in his blankets in front of him... And the familiar blankets on top of his own were... Jesters? 

A mop of blue hair popped up from the blankets. Her horns poked out over the mess of hair, indicating to Fjord that she was laying on her side just like him, but just in front of him... like... Like they were in a spooning position...

All of a sudden Fjord was very aware how close he and Jester were, his arm was draped over her side, his palm down resting over her stomach. He could feel her back pressing against his front, her ass fitting perfectly against into his crotch... 

He quickly threw the blankets off of him and put a little distance between them, he needed a second to process what was happening... 

His thoughts were cut off almost immediately by a small mewling noise as a still mostly asleep Jester rolled onto her back into the spot Fjord was just in. She missed his warmth, and his cuddliness, but wasn’t awake enough to realise. 

A primal urge to protect the cute over whelmed Fjords brain as he tucked the blankets around Jester so the little blue tiefling would stay snug and warm in his absence. 

He then proceeded to look around the camp, his friends were all asleep, Dagon was awake on watch but was facing away from them and probably didn’t really care. So Fjords little sleeping secret was safe, for now, from the rest of the Nine who were prone to teasing him about... “Romance stuff”...

So Fjord got up and dressed in all his layers, and gave Dagon a hand with a breakfast on the fire, ready for another day hiking through the snow. 

\--- 

So, there were Yetis at the dinner table... Yes you heard that correctly.

Fjord watched as Jester taught one of the Yetis a little dance, Beau tried to steal a diary from one and Caleb was deep in conversation with the leader about what magics they each knew of. Turns out Yeti ritual magic is quite deep and complex, even if it did sound like complete horseshit to Fjord.

The nine showed the Yetis to their rooms, and Fjord leant against the wall off to the side. He laughed gently and shook his head as Jester turned to him with the biggest puppy dog eyes as one of the Yetis snuggled into his bedding area.

If they weren’t careful one of them would go missing and Jester would coincidentally have a brand new pet... He had to put a stop to this. 

“Alright, Gents, we will leave you to your business! Have a great night, and we will see you in the morning. Come on now, let’s give them their privacy!” Fjord said as he steered Jester towards the centre of the room to exit. 

The rest of the nine disappeared up the shaft, Fjord waited until last, nodded goodbye to the Yetis and began floating up to his room too. 

He chatted with Beau for a moment as she stopped off in the library, she was gonna grab some 'light reading' on the Cerberus assembly, to see if there wasn’t an underlying hierarchy that they could try to use to their advantage. She bid him goodnight and he finished the ascent to his room.

He loved his room, especially since Caleb added the rocking feature! The whole room had the barest sensation of floating, like you were stepping into the deck of a docked ship as soon as you passed the door. He headed straight to his bedroom and with practiced hands, began taking off his armour. He placed his armour on a side table for a moment as he took off his clothes under his armour too, leaving him only in his underwear. 

He grabbed his breast plate and pushed open the curtain that surrounded his four poster bed. He usually used it to lay out his armour ready for the next day, much preferring to sleep in the hammock Caleb provided him. 

The curtain opened slightly and he gently tossed his breastplate into the bed. 

“EEP!” The bed replied. 

Fjord jumped back at the noise and summoned Star Razor instinctively. He pushed back the other curtain with the tip of the blade to see his breastplate resting against a person sized lump under the covers of the bed. 

He poked the lump once, to no reply, and again a little harder which made the lump shift and move slightly. Fjord disappeared the sword and gave half a grin before diving into the lump, pushing his fingers into its sides and tickling it.

A laugh that was clearly Jesters filled the room as she squirmed and thrashed under the blankets, trying her best to fight Fjord off of her but failing to as her arms were trapped under the blankets. 

“TAKE THIS, INTRUDER!” Fjord yelled in mock triumph as Jester managed to shimmy her head up from under the blankets. Fjord couldn’t contain his own smile as he saw Jesters face. Her pretty features lit up in complete joy as he finished his ticking and her laughs slowly died down to a level where she could speak again. 

“Hey Fjord...” she said, the giggle fading to nervousness as she began to blush just a little having been caught in his room.

“Hey to you too, Jester.” Fjord said with a slightly scalding tone, like he was reprimanding a child.

“Care to explain why you were... Hiding in my bed?” Fjord faltered for a moment as he realised he was still sat on top of Jester, but managed to disguise it well.

“Weeeeellll..... I was just.... I didn’t want to ask but...” Jester struggled through her words as her face turned the most adorable shade of purple as her blush deepened. 

“Ask what, Jester?” Fjord sounded slightly more concerned now.

“Well... I really enjoyed sleeping with you last night... I MEAN, SLEEPING -NEXT- TO YOU! I DIDNT- WE DIDNT- NOT SLEEP TOGETHER, JUST LIKE SLEEP, TOGETHER! I MEAN...” Jester began spurting out words as she realised the context of her statement, causing Fjord to chuckle despite his own blush, as he climbed off of her, allowing her to sit. 

“I was just... Super comfy last night... And wondered if you liked it too, and wanted to do it again?” Jester asked in a quiet yet hopeful voice. 

“I’d love to, Jester...” Fjord managed with a sheepish smile. 

He had wanted to say more, just to clarify and ask about the previous night, but he realised then that he didn’t care. He didn’t need the answers, just as long as he got to cuddle with Jester again, because that was the best night sleep he’d ever had. 

“Well, okay then...” Jester said as she stood up, on the other side of the bed to Fjord and slowly began to undress.

“Woah, woah! Hey!” Fjord called, clamping a hand over his eyes and turning his back to Jester. 

“Its okay Fjord! You don’t have to look away!” Jester said, exasperated.

She felt her face burning slightly as she continued to undress, and Fjord slowly turned round and uncovered his eyes.

“Well you don’t have to stare...” she said teasingly, bending over to pick her dress up from the ground, knowing exactly how loose her night shirt (that was conveniently already underneath her dress...) was as she watched Fjords eyes widen looking at her chest.

“Yes! No, of course... I’m sorry, I-” Fjord was cut off by jesters giggle as he turned away and began fussing with his armour on the night stand.

Jester packed her clothes nicely on a chair by the bed. She was dressed only in her thin thong like panties, and her long night shirt. It looked halfway between a nightie and just an oversized t shirt that was very light and almost see through. 

Fjord was simply in his 3 quarter length long John style pants that he usually wore to sleep. 

Jester pulled back the covers and both of the adventurers climbed into the bed at the same time. Fjord lay in the middle of the bed and held the covers up, inviting Jester to lay in front of him, in a spooning position similar to how they found themselves that morning. 

Jester sighed with contentment as both parties relaxed a little, and found the most comfortable positions. 

Jester felt her eyes getting heavier and her inhibitions fading as she reached back to Fjords arm, and pulled it down over her stomach. He flinched away at first but his hand slowly settled and cuddled her closer, exactly as she had wanted. 

Jester was calm and relaxed, perfectly ready to go to sleep... Fjord on the other hand was losing his mind. 

He had never had to fight so hard against himself. His eyes kept traveling over Jesters shoulder, where he could just about see her deep cleavage under her loose night shirt. 

His hand couldn’t help but feel around her toned stomach, sometimes pulling back to her waist or hip, moving slowly but deliberately against his will.

He ignored that for now however, as he focused all of his will, all of his power and energy, into not thinking about Jesters ass pressing into his crotch, about her thick thighs against his, and her tail coiling around one of his legs. 

But, despite all of his efforts, Jester felt a shift 'down there', an appendage pressing against her that wasn’t before. It was only gentle, for now, like it was just laying against her ass... She experimentally pushed her ass back just a touch and couldn’t help but grin as she felt Fjords whole body tighten up. 

Before she knew it Jester was very slowly grinding her ass into Fjords lap, she could feel his breath quickening on her neck, she could feel his dick hardening even more as she continued the contact. 

“Jester! I don’t –” Fjord was immediately cut off as Jester let go the moan she had been secretly holding in. The lust in Fjords voice had caught her off guard! Saying her name like he did... Had done things to her that she wasn’t expecting...

She made her movements more deliberate now, grinding her ass into his still growing crotch.

“Yes Fjord?” she asked, sounding slightly out of breath herself as she continued. 

“Don’t you like it? All you have to do is ask me to stop?” Jester asked in a teasing voice, a classic trick she had learned from years of sneakily watching her mother at work. 

“No! Uhm... I don’t uhm” Fjord said, actively trying to fight his hips from matching her rhythm.

She slowly placed her hand over Fjords as it rested on her stomach, she pulled it slowly down until his fingertips met the tops of her legs, and his breath hitched. He let out a confused sigh, caught between relief and frustration as she pulled his hand under her shirt and back up her stomach. 

She stopped pulling his hand, but kept hers on top of his as it kept slowly traveling upwards, his fingers grazing the bottom of her breasts. 

His breath felt hotter on her neck as she realised he was getting closer... She moaned out again as his lips, slightly rough and scratchy, weathered by years under the sun in the salty sea air, placed a gentle kiss against her neck... And another, and another closer to her jaw this time. 

He worked his way up her neck, onto her jaw until she couldn’t take it any more and she pushed her head to the side, dragging his lips across her jaw until she captured them with her own. 

His hand on her breast tensed slightly as they shared their first real kiss, calm, slow and passionate. 

Their lips separated, they were both entirely still now, the tension in the air leaving them both breathing heavily as they both managed to look each other in the eyes.

The room was still, for a moment, before Fjord threw back the blanket and the pair exploded into movement. Jester knew she was stronger than Fjord and easily over powered him as she turned around and pushed him onto his back. She planted a few kisses across his muscled abdomen and chest, before trailing her way back to his mouth. She slowly moved her leg across him so she was straddling his waist as they kissed, her hands wandering across his torso. His hands slowly found their way along her thighs, slowly stroking the tender skin as Jester moaned into the kiss as his hands travelled higher. 

She quickly pulled out of the kiss again, it was getting real messy and she kind of needed air too. She sat up, shifting her position and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it while staring provocatively at her partner. 

His hands slid over her hips and chased the shirt so slowly up her waist, along her ribs and eventually to the bottom of her breasts. 

She bit her lip as she felt his thumbs curl up between them, his index finger finding its way up the sides, cupping her still covered breasts. He didnt say anything but the small movements of his hands and the look in his eyes were begging her to finish unclothing herself... So she did, in one slow sweep, the shirt was discarded and Fjords hands moved over her breasts again, he watched in awe as her nipples began to harden at the contact. He sat up, pushing Jester back slightly so she was sitting over his crotch as he brought his mouth up to her breasts. 

She moaned as his tongue flicked over the sensitive flesh of her nipple and he groaned to as she resumed her slow grind on his crotch, now only in her panties. 

“You like what you see Fjord...” she asked, barely a question as he nodded with a chuckle.

She pushed him back down onto the bed.

She was in complete control of him... And she loved it...

She put a finger on his lips before he could even begin to speak. She slowly dragged it down, traced his sharp jaw line and travelled down his neck to his pecs. She slowly meandered down his chest, over his abs and finally hooked into the hem of his pants.

She slowly pulled them down, teasing herself with the reveal. She quickly found her first obstacle as the tent in his pants prevented them from coming down with just the light tug she was giving.

“Well... What have we here Fjord?” she asked inquisitively as she placed a kiss on the tip of his covered cock. He shivered and his eyes rolled back slightly at the sensation, and he couldn’t help but grin as she began to untie his breeches... Agonisingly slowly. 

She could feel him pulse beneath her hands as she played with the strings that kept her from her play thing,

“Oh Fjord, this is such a complicated knot! It must be some sort of suuuuuper special sailors knot huh?” Jester said, accenting every few word with another kiss to the tip of his now painfully hard dick.

Finally the knot came undone, and Jester pulled the breeches down further, finally uncovering all 10 inches of Fjords manhood...

Jesters eyes were wide in lust and admiration, she had a feeling he was larger than average, she had certainly done her best to find out in the bath houses they had visited, but now she knew for certain as she tentatively wrapped her hand around the shaft. She worked it up and down, placing a longer, wetter kiss on the head. It swelled again, pulsing in her grip as she opened her lips around it and began bobbing her head rhythmically up and down his cock. 

She jerked the bottom half with her right hand as her mouth covered the top half, and her other hand massaged his heavy balls gaining her plenty of moans and groans. 

“Jester, I’m... Close, I don’t wanna... Not yet!” Fjord said, his tone growing more frantic as he continued...

This only made Jester double her efforts as she sped up her hands and her mouth. Her hand massaging his balls grabbed the sack and squeezed, ever so gently but enough to make the half orc practically growl in pleasure. His cock pulsed a few more times before she felt his while body twitch, and his thick hot cum was pumped into her mouth. She jerked his whole shaft with her hand as she kept her lips sealed around his head, milking every last drop out of him before pulling off with an empty mouth and a satisfying pop noise. 

There was a beat of silence before Jester felt herself move, completely out of her control.

Suddenly she was the one on her back as Fjords rough hands pushed her knees apart, grabbed her panties by the wet crotch and ripped them away, destroying the garment. 

Jester almost came right there and then, as Fjord turned into a lust filled animal, and dove tongue first into the glistening wet folds between her legs. 

She then, very promptly, came as Fjords tongue reached places she didn’t even know she had! She came again as he worked her clit with his calloused finger tips and once more as a wandering finger pushed it’s way into her entrance.

Both her entrance and Fjords face were soaked in her juices by this point and she could only manage a few words as her brain was completely submerged in pleasure. 

“Fjord. Fuck me. Inside, now!” she said as she gasped for air. 

He immediately obliged, grabbing his still hard cock and lining it up with her pussy, rubbing the tip all across her folds before looking up for her permission to enter. 

She nodded, and as if to make her point clearer, wrapped her tail under Fjords legs and pushed him towards her. Fjord gasped for air as his whole body pitched forward and forced almost 7 inches of his cock straight into her! This was not Jesters intent but it was her delight as she immediately came on the thick invading member. 

Fjord fell into a heavy rhythm, mesmerised by the gorgeous lustful faces she made, the bounce of her impressive chest and every sound that escaped her lips. 

She moaned out encouragement for him as he sped up. Fjord wasn’t exactly experienced in sex, but he had certainly never experienced a frenzy like this before. But he was thankful for it now, as he continued to fuck Jester hard, burying his whole length insider her, taking it out almost all the way before slamming it to the hilt again. 

Jester had little to no control over her body any more as she succumbed to the pleasure.

The look in Fjords eyes changed very slightly as he grunted harder and fucked faster, he was close to cumming. 

After a few ragged breaths, his eyes glowed and his hand reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb teasing at the corner of her mouth...

“Cum.” 

Was all he said, as he casted the command spell... She didn’t even make an attempt to shrug off the spells effect as it only enhanced an orgasm that was already on the way. She screamed as she orgasm tore through her body, every muscle clenching as she came harder than she ever thought possible. 

Fjord felt the warm fluids explode from Jester as she came and it sent him over the edge. Her scream of pure ecstasy was like a sirens song to his ears as he too reached the highest peak he had ever found, and buried himself balls deep one last time as a torrent of cum flooded her insides.

It felt like he was cumming for at least a minute, every twitch giving Jester little orgasm aftershocks as she rode out her own climax.

He eventually pulled himself out of her and collapsed by her side, wrapping a now weak and exhausted arm around her, pulling her close. 

They slowly assumed their spooning positions again, breathing heavy and perfectly content. Neither of them had the energy for pillow talk, that could wait until morning. For now, they simply drifted off into deep comfortable sleep, each of them beyond happy that they had finally taken this step...

Right before her consciousness gave way to the darkness of sleep, a smile formed at the edges of Jesters mouth as she felt the tiniest amount of Fjords potent seed leak from her well used hole. Her dreams were full of little children running around a large but cosy home, some emerald green with little tusks, some sapphire blue with little horns, and some the most beautiful mix of the two... 

The dream was one she would return to often after that night, and undoubtedly a future she and Fjord would share, assuming they made it out of this frozen tundra alive that is.


End file.
